SCP-049 V2
This article is outdated. To see the updated SCP-049 in Glubbable's server, see . |theme song = SCP-049 Chase|partners = SCP-049-2 (Proxies) SCP-106 SCP-096 SCP-682 SCP-035 (Korean only) SCP-939 (Night Vision Round Boss) Mobile Task Force V2|stunnable? = No}} SCP-049 V2 is a SCP boss in . Description When the 1.0.0 version of SCP:CB game was released, it had a different model and flaming effects for the original boss, . This boss incorporates these two traits of the original SCP-049 and is considered a (not-so-)joke boss, mainly because of being a Non- version of this boss, due to having a newer model with his original voices from the original SCP game and being a Proxy Master. In Slender Fortress As SCP-049 has the same animation on the version, he has a newer model from the updated version of SCP: Containment Breach and has an original voices. He is now set as both "Look and Run" and "Proxy Master". He has the ability to spawn SCP-049-2 to hunt RED Team. The proxies classes he spawns are SCP-049-2 (Spy reskin). In addition, due to the newest SCP - Containment Breach update, SCP-049 can no longer crouch down when idle. Quotes Intro: *"Oh my, the pestilence is here, and I can sense it. It is my duty in life to rid the world of it." Alert: * "Hello." * "Greetings." * "Oh my, yet another victim of the disease." * "You are not the doctor." When chasing the player: * "I sense the disease in you." * "I am the cure." * "Do not be afraid, I am the cure." * "Ring-a-ring o' roses. A pocket full of posies. A-tishoo. A-tishoo. We all fall down." * "Stop resisting, I am here to cure you." SCP-049-2 SCP-049-2 are a proxy type enemy who hunt the RED team. Description A few minutes after SCP-049's surgery, SCP-049-2 will resume vital signs and appears to reanimate. However, SCP-049-2 seems completely without higher brain functions, and will wander aimlessly until it encounters another living human. At that point, SCP-049-2's adrenaline and endorphin levels increase to approximately 300% as it attempts to kill any human beings it can find, before returning to its mindless state and wandering until it comes across more humans. The instances encountered in SCP - Containment Breach are guards with a midline incision on their chest and bits of flesh and armor torn from their limbs. Their visors are also ripped off. In Slender Fortress SCP-049-2 are the proxies who are living players and not computer enemies like most bosses from the BLU team who are summoned from the waiting area to help the Boss to hunt the RED team, they are noticeably very slow, and are easy to evade, however they spawn usually in groups of 5 or 4 proxies, SCP-049-2 can raise their arms and bludgeon the RED team to death if close enough, Back-stabs however are blocked and deal only 40 to 50 Damage per backstab, a normal stab deals 19 damage or slightly more, they often Moan when they are spawned, also their footsteps can be heard so RED team have to be careful and listen for their footsteps. when a proxy player spots you, turn as many corners as possible, because proxies are human players they most likely won't be able to track you perfectly and will give up. Trivia * Gallery Scp-049 old model.png|SCP-049 model from v0.7-0.9.3. (Click to see the original boss on Glubbable's server)|link=http://slenderfortress.wikia.com/wiki/SCP-049 Scp-049-2.png|SCP-049-2 model from v0.7-0.9.3. Category:Chasers Category:Bosses Category:Special Bosses Category:Look and Run Category:Proxy Masters